Sauna
by isabellawm
Summary: Marcus Flint hace que Oliver Wood se sienta como en un sauna, y eso que solo usaba su lengua y dedos.


**Sauna**

Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

Me sorprende que una pareja tan obvia no tenga muchas entradas en , por lo que me veo en la obligación de solucionar ese problema B)

* * *

De un jalón se arrancó la túnica de Quidditch y la lanzó con rabia al otro lado de los vestidores.

Habían ganado el partido, lo que los dejaba a un juego contra Hufflepuff de ganar la Copa. Habían derrotado a las serpientes en un humillante 200 a 30. Representantes del Puddlemere United habían asistido al juego y mostraron estar interesados en él por sus habilidades como Guardián. Y había un millón de razones por las que celebrar, como lo hacía el resto de su equipo en la sala común.

Sin embargo todo esto poco le importaba en el momento, no con el pequeño problema entre sus piernas. Entró con pesadez en la ducha, con un toque de su varita programó el agua fría y luego la colocó en la jabonera. El chorro de agua no tardó en bañarlo. Tiritó ante el helado contacto.

Esperanzado, bajó la mirada. Frunció el ceño. Ningún cambio. Con un movimiento brusco tomó la barra de jabón y empezó a restregarla vigorosamente contra su cuerpo. Tratando de eliminar la suciedad en él, y no se refería precisamente a lado. Restregó cada parte suya, excepto _esa. _

Por ridículo que sonara, Oliver Wood estaba disgustado con su polla. Más bien, asqueado. No tocarla era su manera de castigarla. Incluso si el mismo Oliver se privaba de una buena paja. El capitán de Gryffindor no tenía problema alguno con tenerla dura, no si la tenías así por una linda chica o una sexy jugadora de Quidditch profesional. Pero que Marcus Flint fuera la razón por la que se encontrara en semejante estado era inaceptable.

Oliver se asqueo aun más de sí mismo. Todo había sido cuestión de minutos, los últimos del partido. Gryffindor llevaba una gran ventaja, incluso si Malfoy atrapaba la snitch no alcanzarían empatarlos, menos superarlos. Por lo que Wood, como buen apasionado por el deporte, dedicó su tiempo libre a estudiar la táctica de sus oponentes. Por separado los jugadores no eran malos, pero no sabían adaptarse los unos a los otros. De nada servía tener un equipo que no sabía jugar en equipo. Las bludgers tampoco ayudaban mucho. Dedicaron el partido a atacar a los de verde.

Entonces su interés fue capturado por Flint. El capitán contrario era el único que esquivaba las bludgers con agilidad. Por más que lo detestara debía admitir que el semi-troll sabía jugar. Semi-troll. No es como si se le pudiera seguir llamando así, el Slytherin había arreglado sus dientes el verano pasado, lo que mejoro notablemente su apariencia. Algo que Oliver definitivamente no había notado.

La manera que sus bíceps se contraían bajo la túnica verde, la forma que sus manos agarraban el mango de la escoba, su posición sobre la escoba, la pasión que ardía en sus ojos cada vez que se hacía con la quaffle… ¡Maldición! Recordar a Flint de esa manera había ayudado a empeorar la situación.

Apoyó su frente en los azulejos y dejó que el agua removiera el jabón de su piel. Sintió como lágrimas de rabia nacían en sus ojos. ¿Qué había mal en él?

Tan ensimismado estaba que no escuchó las pisadas en el agua, ni la presencia a sus espaldas. Lo único que le extrañó fue el cambio de temperatura. De repente la ducha se sentía como un maldito sauna. Entonces unos musculosos brazos rodearon su cintura, y el peso de un fornido cuerpo lo apretó contra la pared.

Oliver gimió al sentir una erección presionándose contra la curva de su trasero. Pasada la sorpresa, forcejeó en vano contra su opresor. El miedo lo invadió cuando cayó en cuenta de que este era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, no tenía posibilidades de escapar. Intuía que algo malo le sucedería.

Entonces uno de los brazos soltó su cintura, lo cual no significó que aflojara el agarre. Entonces una callosa mano se colocó sobre la suya, la que aun agarraba el jabón. Una oleada de calor invadió su interior. Ahí donde sus manos se tocaban sentía un curioso cosquilleo.

-Te faltó una parte- una áspera y masculina voz siseó en su oído. Oliver se quedó de piedra cuando la reconoció. _No podía ser. _La lengua de Marcus recorrió su oreja, haciéndolo temblar.

En cuestión de segundos, Flint había arrebatado la barra de jabón de su mano y ahora la zurraba contra su palpitante erección. Al principio con tortuosa lentitud mientras la otra mano pellizcaba sus pezones. Cuando incrementó la velocidad, la barra de jabón cayó al suelo.

Wood trató de comprender como había acabado así. Pero cuando Marcus Flint introdujo un dedo en su húmeda abertura todo pensamiento coherente se borró de su mente.

Flint siguió follandolo con sus dedos y masturbándolo hasta que Oliver perdió el control de sí mismo. Con un gemido gutural se vino con fuerza, rociando la pared frente a él. Marcus se zurraba contra su pierna y cuando sintió algo cálido corriéndose en ella, comprendió que él también había alcanzado su clímax.

-Buen partido, Wood- los jadeos de Flint eran cálidos contra su cuello.

- Tú tampoco estuviste nada mal, _Marcus- _repuso socarronamente.

Definitivamente, fantasear con el capitán de Slytherin durante un partido estaba mal. Que estas fantasías se hiciesen realidad en las duchas después del partido, no estaba _nada_ mal.

* * *

Agradeceria mucho sus reviews :D


End file.
